The Storm 2
by Vanitelamort
Summary: SetoXOC So here is the sequel to The Storm. Set about 6 months later. I'm no longer going to follow the actually series with it's events. I hope you all like
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_It has been a while but finally I have started writing again and continuing this story of mine ^^ I hope it's alright. I have been having such terrible writer's block. Looking forward to any feedback ^^_

* * *

"This is the life." Storm said happily as the sun bathed her bikini clad body.

"Indeed." Joey agreed.

"I don't know, I think the beach is over rated. What other worlds have been designed?" Noah asked as he flicked through the virtual screen in front of him.

"Noah, can't you just enjoy the virtual sun? This feels like paradise." Storm said as she looked over at Noah.

"You're meant to be testing out this virtual "game" you designed for its release tomorrow." Noah said, "That's the only reason Joey is here as well. Except for the fact he's hiding from his father."

Joey shot Noah a glare, "You should be lucky I'm keeping you a secret."

"You wouldn't tell Seto. First, he would break up with Storm and she will hate you forever, second, you're not meant to be here. You would be kicked out before you can see him." Noah stated as he changed the area. They were now in a park and Joey and Storm were no longer in swim wear. They were dressed normal. Storm sighed and began doing checks like she was meant to as Joey tested the mini games.

It had been a few months since the Battle City Tournament and Noah was still a secret from Seto. Storm knew that he would react badly and their relationship wasn't 100%. Between what happened during Battle City and the stress of work it caused a lot of strain on their relationship. She had decided to get distracted and proposed an idea of creating a virtual world for people to hang in, to duel and what not to Seto. He had agreed and funded it which Storm was grateful for. Noah also loved the idea because it meant he could live in a world with, in a sense, "real life" people.

"I think this game is too hard. I can't seem to beat it." Joey complained.

"That's because you suck." Noah said as he yet against changed the area. There were now in a western style town.

"All systems are fine." Storm said once she was done, "I'm going. I have a date tonight with Seto. Noah, just check the rest of the areas. Make sure there are no mistakes. The server will be opened to the public tomorrow and I don't want anything to go wrong. Come on Joey."

"Ok, I won't let you down Storm." Noah said. Storm smiled before she disconnected both her and Joey from the system.

"Storm, do you mind if I hide out in your room back to Kaiba's mansion? I really don't want to go home." Joey asked as he took off his "Virtuality" glasses.

Storm sighed as she took her glasses off, "Why won't you just let me ask Seto if you can stay?"

"I don't want to have to owe him." Joey said stubbornly.

"He'll find out one day." Storm stood up and headed for the door, Joey quickly followed after her.

"No he won't. He never visits your room."

"Joey, either let me ask Seto or stand up to that man you call a father." Storm said as they walked through Kaiba Corp.

"You know I can't do either of those. Come on Storm, just let me hide out in your room." Joey pleaded as they left the building and started walking back to Seto's mansion.

"Fine."

"Thank you Storm." Joey said happily. The rest of the walk was mostly talk about duel monsters and a class project they both had put off for a bit too long. Once they reached the mansion, Storm helped Joey sneak in by making him pretty much invisible on the cameras. She quickly went to the room she shared with Seto and got ready for their date.

"Storm?" Came Mokuba's voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

"What is it Mokuba?" She called out as she walked over to the door.

"Um..." Mokuba said hesitatingly. Storm opened the bedroom door and looked angrily at the nervous boy.

"Don't tell me Seto has cancelled." She said angrily.

"He... he hasn't cancelled..." Mokuba said as he avoided looking into her eyes, "Come with me." Mokuba grabbed Storm's hand and led her downstairs and outside to the gazebo. Seto was stand in the gazebo, dressed ready for their date. He looked almost as nervous as Mokuba did.

"What's going on?" Storm asked, confused and suspicious at the same time.

"You'll see." Mokuba said before leaving.

"You look a bit angry Storm. Did you think I cancelled again?" Seto asked. Storm sighed, "I did. It was just the way Mokuba was hesitating."

"He's just trying to hide how he really feels right now." Seto explained.

"So what is going on? Why are we out here?" Storm asked.

"Because I need to ask you something, something important, something life changing." Seto answered.

"You're going to ask me to marry you aren't you?" Storm said, not really thinking. Seto sighed, "Well yes I am. You kind of ruined it."

"I think you being nervous and saying what you just said gave it away."

Seto smiled, "I figured you would guess, thought you would at least let me ask you rather than say it out loud."

"Sorry." Storm gave a sheepish smile. Seto chuckled, "It's alright my love. So am I lucky enough to call you my wife?"

"I don't know. Are you man enough to handle the Storm that is me?"

Seto grabbed Storm's hand and pulled her close.

"I think I am." He said confidently.

"Then I guess you're lucky." Storm kissed Seto. Seto pulled away from Storm and pulled out a ring box.

"I love you Storm." He said as he opened the box, revealing a white gold princess cut diamond ring. He took Storm's hand and put the ring on.

"It's so beautiful." Storm smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Seto, I love it."

* * *

**A/n:** _I really hope this was alright ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** _Please read and review ^^ I am really hoping this is good ^^_

* * *

They decided to keep the engagement a secret for the time being, until after the release of Storm's virtual world, _Freedom_. Both knew that a lot of media would be focus on them. When the media first found out about Storm and Seto being a confirmed couple they had been on the cover of a lot of magazines. It was very overwhelming but with Seto's help she was able to handle it very well.

Storm was grateful that Seto had a great handle on media because it was currently a circus of them with the release of _Freedom_. Seto did most of the talking, answering most of the questions. Storm talked only when addressed directly. After all questions were answered Storm allowed the server to be accessed by the public. The server was immediately flooded by users who had pre-purchased the "virtuality" glasses and technology. Storm kept track of everything in game as Seto got interviewed by game reviewers. Everything went smoothly. As she wandered around the virtual world, making sure there were no griefers she came across Noah, playing a mini game with a couple of new players. Storm smiled, she had finally helped Noah.

"How are you going to explain Noah to Seto?" Mokuba asked as he appeared beside her. Storm looked at him and giggled, he had designed his avatar to have cat ears and it was cute.

"Don't laugh." Mokuba said, blushing.

"Sorry, you look cute. As for Noah, I will just say he is an inbuilt avatar to help against griefing and I couldn't come up with a better designed. He'll believe me."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

"He truly doesn't need to know." Storm replied before walking away.

* * *

Storm spent the next couple of days keeping an eye on the server before finally hanging out with Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey at Yugi's house. She was tired from all her sleepless nights making _Freedom_ and was spending a lot of the time staring off into nothing.

"Hey Storm are you with us?" A voice interrupted her daydreaming. Storm looked up at everyone.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Storm said with a smile.

"Are you ok? You seem very spaced out." Joey said.

"I'm just tired. All those late nights working on _Freedom_ has finally caught up to me." Storm yawned, "Sorry."

"Perhaps you should get some sleep. You can use my bed and we'll all keep it down. You look tired." Yugi suggested.

"I think I might take you up on that offer. Thanks Yugi." Storm got up and went to Yugi's room to sleep. His bed was comfy and she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_"Masika, where are you?" Called Priest Set. Masika giggled quietly as she hid from him. _

_"Oh come on Masika." Priest Set sounded annoyed. Masika giggled again before someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out. _

_"Masika, enough with the games."_

_"Oh you enjoy them my beloved. I know you do." Masika smirked before quickly kissing her Priest._

* * *

Storm woke suddenly and let out a sigh. Ever since the Battle City, she had been getting snippets of Masika's memories while she slept. It was beginning to bother her, making her believe that Masika was still around. The room was dark and Storm was a little confused as to where she was until she remembered that she was still at Yugi's house in his bedroom. She grabbed out her mobile and checked the time, it was indeed late, 1am. She use her mobile's light to look around the room and found Yugi sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag and pillow. Storm couldn't help but think Yugi looked adorable. Her mobile started vibrating in her hand and she answered it before the ring tone could start playing.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Storm, where are you?" Came Seto's voice.

"I'm at Yugi's."

"Still? I thought you would be home ages ago. It's late."

"I know but I fell asleep here. I was very tired and I haven't adapted to sleepless nights like you."

"I'll come pick you up ok."

"Sure. I'll wait outside."

"I love you Storm"

"Love you too." Storm smiled as she hung up on Seto.

"Storm?" Yugi said sleepily. Storm looked at him and saw he was sitting up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked.

"Yeah but it's alright. Sorry we didn't wake you; Joey wanted to let you sleep." He said as he got out of the sleeping bag and stood up.

"Where did Joey go?"

"I let him sleep over. He should be downstairs."

Storm got out of Yugi's bed, "Well I better go. Here's your bed back. I'll see you later."

Yugi nodded and she left. She went downstairs and found Joey asleep on the couch. She allowed him to keep sleeping and went outside to wait for Seto. He didn't take long to get there in his car. She got in and he drove them away.

"Hey Seto, I've been thinking about something." Storm said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Seto asked, curious.

"It's about my cousin."

"About the fact he's been sleeping at my mansion."

Storm was speechless, "How... how did you know?"

"Well I noticed that someone was hacking into the security system so I upgraded the system, keeping the old system as a dummy." Seto explained, "Storm, as much as I don't like that worthless mutt you call a cousin..."

"Hey!" Storm said, a little offended with what Seto called Joey.

"I don't mind helping him if that would make you happy but I do mind him staying at my place. I'll lease an apartment for him." Seto said.

"Thank you Seto." Storm smiled happily. She yawned and relaxed in the car seat.

* * *

"Get some sleep. You look really tired." Seto said. She closed her eyes and soon few asleep.

_Masika was on her hands and knees, tears falling from her face. _

_"You can't do this." She said as she looked up, before her stood Priest Set and the Pharaoh._

_"Yes we can Masika. What you did was unforgivable." The Pharaoh said._

_"But he tricked me, please forgive me, I didn't mean to." Masika pleaded. Priest Set looked at her with pity as he lifted up the millennium rod._

_"I am sorry Masika." He said as the rod began glowing._

_"No, Set please." Masika begged before the rod took her soul._

* * *

Storm woke up suddenly again, now in Seto's bed. Seto was next to her, still asleep. She grabbed her phone from the night stand and checked the time. It was 3am. She only got less then 2 hours sleep. She got out of the bed, realising that she was still in her day clothes. She quickly got changed into a nightie before heading downstairs for a hot chocolate. She felt like drinking something warm and sweet. The mansion was eerily quiet but then again she had never walked through it during the night time.

"It wasn't my fault." A voice echoed through the empty halls. Storm looked around but didn't see anything. She shrugged it off and went into the kitchen.

"He tricked me!" The voice said loudly. Storm looked around again. A shive went down her spine. Where was that voice coming from?

"He tricked me!" The voice repeated and then Storm realised, it was her talking. What was happening? It must be due to being sleep deprived. She sat down on a kitchen stool and rested her head in her hands. She felt something warm in her hands; she pulled her head away from them and saw sand. She began freaking out, why was there sand? She began breathing erratically, feeling like she was going insane before everything went black.

* * *

Seto woke suddenly after hearing someone shout. Storm wasn't next to him so he was quick getting out of bed and heading downstairs. He saw the kitchen light on and went in there. Storm was sitting at the kitchen counter, staring at her hands. He couldn't see her face properly.

"Storm?" He said quietly as he approached her. She didn't respond. Instead, she threw her head back, gasping before falling back. Seto was quick to catch her. In only took him a sec to realise she was having a seizure.

"Seto?" Came the voice of a sleepy Mokuba.

"Mokie, go grab a pillow from the den, quickly." Seto said urgently as he laid Storm on her side and made sure to keep her head away from the ground. He didn't want her to hit her head. Mokuba soon returned with a pillow and Seto slipped it under her head.

"Should I call the ambulance?" Mokuba asked.

"No, call our doctor. I don't really trust the idiots at the hospital." Seto said as Storm stopped seizing.

"Ok." Mokuba left to call their doctor. Seto waited a minute before he was confident that she wasn't going to seize again and picked her up to take her to her room. Seto hadn't been in her room since letting her have it but it was noticeable that Joey had been living there. He laid Storm onto the bed and covered her with the sheets. He lay next to her, on top of the sheets and held her, hoping she was going to be ok.


End file.
